omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Qui-Gon Jinn
Character Synopsis Qui-Gon Jinn was a revered, yet maverick and unconventional Human male Jedi Master. He was the Padawan to Count Dooku, and the mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi and briefly Anakin Skywalker. Jinn often placed himself in conflict with the Jedi High Council. He was deeply attuned to the Living Force, which contributed to him frequently taking side trips to help seemingly weak and useless life-forms. Despite his opposition to the council, he was regarded by many Jedi as sharp-witted and possessing great wisdom. Serving the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order his entire life, Jinn participated in the Stark Hyperspace War and actions against the Nebula Front, most famously during the Invasion of Naboo. It was Jinn who discovered the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, on Tatooine during this crisis and was largely responsible for championing his training. Even after his death at the hands of Darth Maul, he played a vital role in the legacy of the Jedi Order. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | High 6-A Verse: Star Wars Name: Qui-Gon Jinn Gender: Male Age: 60 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Jedi Master Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Low in the form of Force Healing), Master lightsaber duelist, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Can communicate with animals, Can control his breathing (Even to the point where he seems dead), Barrier Creation (In the form of Force Barrier), Matter Manipulation (Molecular-level), Omnipresence (As a Force Ghost), Immortality (Type 8), Poison Resistance Destructive Ability: At least Town Level, likely City Level (Stated to be on the level of Jedi High Council members and is a peer of Plo Koon, one of the most powerful Jedi of the era. Qui-Gon Jinn was capable of fighting Darth Maul for an extended period of time) | Multi-Continent Level (Stated to be on the level of Jedi High Council members and is a peer of Plo Koon, one of the most powerful Jedi of the era. Recognized as one of the most gifted Jedi of his time even by the likes of Darth Plagueis. Qui-Gon Jinn was capable of fighting Darth Maul for an extended period of time, and should be comparable to Yarael Poof) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be at least this fast considering he's a High Councillor level Jedi. Was moving at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a complete blur), Hypersonic combat speeds with Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Capable of keeping pace with a younger and fitter Darth Maul. Being a Jedi on the level of High Council members, should be in the same league as the likes of Clone Wars era Anakin, who was able to dodge three consecutive blasts from a tank despite recuperating from serious injuries at the time, as well as Clone Wars era Obi-Wan, who was able to react to and deflect lasers) | Relativistic (Even swifter than Obi-Wan, able to draw his lightsaber before his Padawan could react), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Ability: Peak Human naturally, can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Ability: Unknown with Force Amplification (Capable of trading strikes with Darth Maul and knocking him back with a punch, Darth Maul even felt his blows shudder throughout his body) Durability: Street Level naturally. At least Town Level, likely City Level with Force Amplification | Street level naturally. Multi-Continent Level with Force Amplification Stamina: Superhuman (Despite being a master of Ataru, the most physically demanding of the seven lightsaber forms, Qui-Gon lasted for an extended period in a sparring match against Tahl, without making mistakes) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Likely Interplanetary with Force senses | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis. Likely Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses Intelligence: High (Qui-Gon is acknowledged as being one of the best swordsman ever produced by the Jedi Order and one of their most formidable members, having fought in conflicts across the galaxy in which many others would not have stood a chance. He has been stated to have superior dueling skills to his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and has mastered various fighting techniques and combat forms) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Canon | Legends Other Attributes List of Equipment: His lightsaber Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Telekinesis:' Qui-Gon can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Qui-Gon can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Force Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6